Pink and Brown
by Silver-moonshine01
Summary: So this is pretty much the retelling of Rose Tyler's Life but in Australia and like with a regeneration... so with a different look but the same personality deep down. It starts a little bit before the Doctor comes in and follows the episodes.
1. Introduction

**Hey! So this is maybe... my 3****rd**** story. I'm not very good but I just write to get better! I would really like it if you reviewed so I know where I can improve! Thanks :)**

**So this is pretty much the retelling of Rose Tyler's Life but in Australia and like with a regeneration... so with a different look but the same personality deep down. It starts a little bit before the Doctor comes in and follows the episodes with maybe a few little bits between the episodes, just 'cause I'm cool like that.**

**So here goes...**

**Pink and Brown.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Rose was suddenly jerked awake from her slumber to the sound of her alarm. She rolls her eyes and flops back onto the bed. After a few seconds she slowly sits up and dangles her legs on the side of the bed. She gets up and stumbles over to her wardrobe grabbing out her favourite T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She then grabbed her towel off the back of her door and wandered to the shower.

Half an hour later her mum was knocking on the door. "Rose c'mon, you're gonna be late for work if you don't hurry up!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" She grumbled through the door, as she finished applying her makeup. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room where she went to the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of ballet flats and her leather jacket. She then walked out the door and to the bus stop where she waited for the orange action bus to come around the corner. _**2 days until the weekend!**_ She thought to herself as the bus pulled up. She walked onto the bus, swiped her _My Way_ pass and walked to her usual seat, 3 from the back.

She then grabbed her iPod out of her bag and put her favourite tracks on.

-:Rose:-

Rose was standing in line at the little cafe she usually went to in her lunch break. Today was Thursday so she wasn't meeting Micky for lunch. She only had 15 minutes left as she was finally served. "Welcome to Gloria Jean's how can I help you?" The Girl behind the counter asked.

"Hey can I just get a caramel latte and one of the raspberry cheesecake cookies?"

"Yep sure, can I just get your name?"

"Rose, Thanks"

She moved backwards and waited for her order. Rose was happy with her life. She had a good job a wonderful mum and an understanding boyfriend. Sometimes she wished she might have a career instead of just a job, but she was only 19 and that would probably come later. If it wasn't for Jimmy Stone and his wonder job she might have actually finished her HSC. The she could go to law school or something. Though the only way she would do that would be if she was good enough to get a scholarship.

"Rose?" called someone at the counter, breaking her out of her thoughts as she moved forwards to receive her lunch.

"Thanks." She said walking off in the direction of her work.

-:Rose:-

As she walked in the door her mum was once again talking to someone on the estate. Rose and her mum lived in the lower part of Sydney, far from the harbour but still in the city. "Mum, have you made dinner yet?" Called Rose on her way to her bedroom.

"No not yet. Just talking to Bev about that Flood up in Brisbane." She replied. _**Great**_, Rose thought. _**If I'm going to have dinner tonight I might as well get cooking.**_ She went into the kitchen and rummaged through the freezer until she found the leftover spaghetti that her pop had given them in case of something like this. She took it out and placed it in the microwave. Her mum normally had dinner cooked by the time that Rose got home but occasionally she just never stopped talking and Rose had to use one of the emergency meals because she was the worst cook on the whole estate. The microwave dinged and Rose grabbed herself a plate and spooned half of the mixture onto it then went up to her room. "Goodnight mum, I left you some spaghetti, it's on the bench." She called as she closed the door. She quickly ate her dinner and then fell into an exhausted sleep.

**So that was chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be of the Episode "Rose". It will have some of the Doctors Pov's Although I don't like changing Pov's it just seemed the easiest way to explain how Rose looked physically. **

**Please review! Silvermoonshine**


	2. Rose: Just A Normal Day

**A/n - Hope you liked the last one, I enjoyed writing it! So this will be the start of "Rose" Enjoy.**

**Pink and Brown**

**Chapter2: Rose-The shop.**

Rose woke to the sound of her alarm bleeping in her ears. She shoved her hand out, swatting it like a fly, before slowly rising up and sliding her legs over the side of the bed. She got up and went over to the wardrobe, picking out a pale pink t-shirt with a picture of a panda on it and a pair of black slacks. She then grabbed her towel off the back of her door and walked to the shower.

She stood in the shower deep in thought letting the warm water run over her body. Was there ever going to be anything to look forward to? Was she just going to stay at her shop girl job at David Jones with her boyfriend Mickey meeting her for lunch every Monday, Wednesday and Friday? Waking up to her mother placing tea and breakfast on the table and catching the bus into work?

"Rose! I can't call you out of the shower every morning honey! C'mon!" Her mum called from downstairs.

"Ok I'm coming." She yelled back. She grimly turned the shower off and stepped out, towelling herself dry.

After half an hour applying her makeup and having breakfast she walked out the door, got on the bus and had arrived at work ready for another boring day.

-:Rose:-

"Rose!" Mickey called in warm voice as she walked across the park next to the bridge. "There's my girl."

"Sorry I'm late. Shuttle was running late." She said

"That's alright, I can wait. I'm just plain boring old Micky Smith." He said. She looked into his eyes and saw what you would see in a little kid that looked up to you when they were in kindergarten and you were in year 6. It was adoration she realized. It made him look all the more beautiful. His cropped black hair suited him with his dark skin tone. She missed the days she didn't see him.

"You're not boring." She said with a smile playing on her lips punching him in the arm. She looked down at her watch and saw the time. "Damn, Stupid shuttle." She mumbled. "Sorry Micky, I gotta go, otherwise I'll be late. I'll see you tonight right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I'll call you ok?"

"Yep, bye Micky!" she walked off towards the bus stop at Circular Quay.

-:Rose:-

She was just walking out the door when Bobby stopped her and waggled the lottery money in front of her face. _**Great, down to the basement.**_ She turned around and walked back towards the lift pressing B.

When she got to the bottom she stepped out and walked down the hall to Wilson's office.

"Wilson? I've got the lottery money." She called. "Hello? Look they're closing up the shop, I've gotta go." Just as she finished her sentence she heard a loud clang down the hall.

"Hello? Who's there?"She said slowly walking down the corridor. As she stepped up to a door she heard the noise on the other side of it. She slowly opened the doors and walked over switching the light on.

"Hello?"She called. Just then she noticed one of the manikins move their head. "Is this some kind of joke?" She asked as it started moving towards her. Then all the manikins in the room- and it was quite a large room, almost like a warehouse- started walking towards her. "Are you students? This isn't funny!" They were slowly backing her into a corner. Just then she felt a hand clasp around hers. She looked over to see a man with short cropped hair, kind of like Mickey's, with a leather jacket. He said one word. Just one word, "Run!"

**Yes well you all know what happens next. I know I didn't follow what was said exactly but I wanted to make it different. This isn't going to be an exact rewrite but with Australian references. If that's what you're looking for find something else. It was partly cause I can't remember everything but my first point still stands!**

**Anyway, on a lighter note Thanks to **_IShouldTotallyGetPaidForThis _**For their review!**

**We should totally get paid for this!**

**Also, I don't do a disclaimer because, obviously, this is Fan fiction so therefore we obviously don't own anything. Nor are we getting paid to write this. It is for our pure pleasure. So do we really need a disclaimer?**

**Sorry that's my rant for the night.**

**Enjoy, Silver-Moonshine 3**


	3. Rose: Traveling Man

**A/N Ok so Pink and Brown. Were at the exciting part! :D Yay. Not sure how this one is going to turn out... I'll tell ya when I finnish writing k?**

He was walking back from setting the explosives and was moving to the basement when he heard a scream. _Who __**would still be in the shop now?**_He thought. And why are they in the basement? He was running towards the sound of a woman's voice. But it sounded more like a girl, maybe a mature teenager? That sounded plausible, or else this person had a high voice.He rounded the corner and through a single door, where he saw a girl, maybe 17. She had dark brown hair. It was curled up into a bun on the top of her head with little curly wispy bits sticking out everywhere. She was wearing a pink shirt with a panda that said "cuddle me" and plain black slacks. He slipped his hand into hers and she looked at him in fear. He told her to run, And took off dragging her hand along behind him.

-:Rose:-

Run, it was one word that both warmed her heart and chilled her to the bone. They took off running through big heavy double doors as the manikins raced after them. They were faster than they looked with those funny jerking actions. They were catching up fast. They finally got to the end of the corridor and jumped into the lift. One of the dummies got his arm stuck in the door trying to get at her. The man grabbed it and wrestled it finally pulling it off. How did her do that? Was this all some kind of sick joke?

"How did you do that?" she asked incredulously.

"What this?" He said holding up the arm smiling.

"Yes! You just pulled that guys arm off and there was no blood or anything. I thought they were students but-" she broke off.

"Why students?" he asked turning his back to her.

"Because to have that many people dress up they'd have to be students. Is it some kind of drama?" She asked but she wasn't too sure they were even human. _**No, that's silly,**_ she thought. _**How could they not be human. What would they be if they weren't? **_She wondered.

"Well done, that actually makes sense." He said turning to her. Her eyes lit up. Maybe they were students after all and she could just go home and have dinner and be fine. "But they're not students." He said once again facing away from her.

_Ding. _The elevator reached the first floor.

"Now... what was your name?" he asked walking out into the shop and turning around to face her.

"R-Rose Tyler." She said still trying to wrap her head around what the manikins could possibly be.

"Well Rose Tyler. This remote will set off an explosion to get rid of those live, killing, plastic manikins-"

"Wait! They're actually plastic?" she said cutting him off.

"Yup!" He said chucking the arm to her she caught it and held it at arm's length. "Now Rose Tyler... Run for your life!" he said a smile on his face, like he was enjoying this.

"But won't you get hurt? In the explosion I mean?" she asked worry plastered on her face for this stranger whose name she didn't even know.

"Oh me? Silly old me. I'll be fine. Now run along." He said. He had a British accent, but you could tell he had tried to make it sound Australian.

She walked to the doors, turned around watching the strange man walking back into the elevator she had a sudden thought. She whirled around and yelled back,

"I don't even know your name!"

"The Doctor" He said simply and the doors clanged shut. _**But doctor what**_ she thought.

-:Rose:-

She was across the road from the store with the big manikin arm. She was just about to turn into George Street when an explosion went off behind her. She screamed and ran towards the tram. It was the quickest way to get across the bridge, and then she would get the shuttle home.

She walked in the door and her mum was on the phone again.

"Oh, Rose! You're ok! I was worried sick. You could have been killed!" She stressed "I'll make you a cup of coffee."

"No, mum, teas fine, I'm fine."

"No, no it's alright I don't mind. You're probably in shock, Got to get your mind off it."She said walking out into the kitchen. Rose dumped the arm on the couch and sat down slumped on the back of the lounge.

Just as her mum had come out of the kitchen she was sipping her tea when Micky slammed through

the door.

"Your alright, you don't answer your phone! What am I supposed to think? What are you drinking?

Tea, nah that's not going to help if you're in shock-"

"I'm not in shock." She said cutting him off in a quiet voice.

"You need something stronger. Let's go down to the bar, you and me."

"Nah, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Rose!" her mum called from the kitchen. "Debbie's on the phone, said she could hook you up with

an interview for 200 bucks."

"Oh that's awesome pass it here." Rose took the phone and hung up placing it on the table. "Now

I'm going to bed. Micky, be sweet and get rid of that thing for me." She said pointing to the arm,

walking up the stairs, she walked into her room and laid on the bed fully clothed and fell asleep.

**So how did it go? Please review. How else will I get better? Thanks to **_**sonofafluffymuffin**_ **for alerting. Have an awesome day and the next chapter should be up soon. :) **


	4. Rose: Doctor What?

**A/n Ok! New chapter.. I'm actually excited to write this. So here goes.**

**Chapter 4: Rose-Who are you?**

Rose had been up for several hours after waking up at four am and not being able to go back to sleep, when her mum finally got up and walked into the kitchen.

"You can have that hour long shower this morning if you want, you don't have anything else to do all day."

"Thanks mum, but I already did that, been up for hours. Woke up and then I just couldn't get back to sleep, weird thing is that I'm actually not tired. Is that normal?" she asked.

"Probably not. Oh your probably still in shock just let me go and-" she babbled on. Rose turned around rolling her eyes to tell her once again that she was fine and everything was alright when she saw the look on her mums face.

"Yeah, ok. Laugh at the girl who doesn't have a job, go on."

"Oh, honey," her mum said pulling her into a hug. "I was just joking. When do you want to go job hunting with me?"

"Next week. I want some time off... Did you hear that? Sounds like the cat flap, but I thought you nailed it down!" She said to her mother's retreating figure.

"I did." She called back. _**Well obviously not.**_ Rose thought looking at the swinging cat flap. Then she noticed the nails on the ground. They were twisted and slightly rusty, like they had indeed been nailed into the door. "What the..." She mumbled leaning down she tapped the flap. Nothing happened. She then opened it full, only to see the Doctor looking back at her through the flap. He stood up and so did she, opening the door.

-:Rose:-

He was just walking up the steps, toward the flat he was getting the signal from. He reached the door and noticed the cat flap. Great! He could use that.

He knelt down and started sonicing the nails out. He could hear talking inside, the manikins must be able to converse with each other. Once all the nails were out he swung the cat flap to get their attention. It worked, the dummies stopped talking one walking away from him and another coming closer. He heard it speaking on the other side of the door. It then knelt down and tapped the flap. The flap then was being pushed out wards but what her saw on the other side of the cat flap was the last thing he was expecting.

It was the girl from the night before... Rose her name was. He stood up and waited for her to open the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live here." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, what do you do that for?" He asked.

"Because I do, what are you doing here?"

"Following the signal of the manikins. Never mind, must be a broken wire." He said turning around to leave.

"Oh no you don't." She said pulling him into the house. "We need to have a chat"

He walked through. She stopped to tell her mum a cover story of him being a compensation guy or something.

"She needs compensation." The woman said.

"Oh yeah!" he replied. "Heaps! We're talking millions!" he exclaimed.

"Oh," she said looking up. "I'm in my dressing gown."

"Yes you are." He said seriously.

"There's a strange man in my room."

"Yes, there is." He said again seriously.

"Well anything could happen." _**This woman can't be serious. **_

After a pause he replied, "No." Then he walked out to the kitchen where Rose was making coffee.

He fiddled around with his ears, commenting on something. When he heard a rattling, "Do you have a cat?" he asked.

"No, well we used to." She replied mumbling on about how it died. The Doctor leaned over the couch and a hand flew up to his throat. Not his own though, a plastic arm. It constricted choking him.

"Told Micky to get rid of that." She commented, walking back into the lounge room. "Men, always trying to have a laugh, now-" She was cut off when the hand flew to her face and shoved her against the chair. After a brief struggle and a broken coffee table she was jogging after him as he was swiftly walking out of the estate holding the arm.

"You can't just leave like this."

"Yes I can, this is me leaving. Bye!"

"But, Won't they keep coming after me?" She asked as they walked away from the bottom of the stairs and out the gate of the estate.

"Why would they come after you? Does the whole world suddenly revolve around you?" he asked but kept walking.

"Well, yeah why not?"

"Nah, You just got in the way. I was there trying to blow them up and you blundered in through the middle. Then they were in your flat and I was looking for them. They only target you because of me."

"What, so suddenly the whole world revolves around you?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"That's a bit arrogant."

"Sort of, yeah."

"Stop saying that!"

"Why?"

"Because the whole world doesn't revolve around you!" She shouted.

"Oh, but Rose Tyler, it does." He replied his eyes twinkling.

"What's your name? Who are you?" She said as they were approaching a park. For some reason there was a big blue box in the park. He grabbed her hand and started talking.

"I'm... you know how when you were little and the first time you were told the world was spinning you couldn't quite believe it? I can feel it!" He said a big smile on his face. "We're holding on by the skin of this tiny planet as its hurtling through space at a hundred million kilometres a second. I can feel it!" he said again, the dropping her hand saying, "That's who I am."

"Now Rose Tyler, Don't tell anyone about what has happened today or last night, if you do they will be in danger. Now leave and forget this ever happened."

"O..k." She whispered, turning around to go home. She was around the corner,halfway up the street when she heard an odd swishing noise coming from where she had just left the Doctor. Fearing that he could get hurt she turned around racing back to the park. He was gone and the sound was gone and... The blue box was gone.

**A/n Hey! That was a bit longer than I expected. They seem to be doing that... one more chapter of "Rose" Then we should be moving onto "The end of the world"... Hopefully **

**Thanks to **_gottabekiddinme_ **for Alerting and **_Always Edward and Bella_** and**___IShouldTotallyGetPaidForThis _**for reviewing.**


	5. Rose: Type 40

**Wow, Haven't written for agees! Sorry for the delay but here goes! :)**

Rose was walking out of Clive's house she was thinking of what had happened over the few days. First she met that strange man in the shop that called himself the Doctor then when she went looking for him the only way she found him was when she went on google and she had to search "Blue box." He wouldn't come up under anything else. The Webpage she found was weird too. And that Clive man, Honestly, lives forever? Impossible. But then, that's what seems to happen around that man. Impossible things. But really, An alien?

"You were right, he's totally insane! Don't know why I bothered. What do you want to do now then? We could grab some Pizza? Or maybe some fish and chips."

"Pizza!" Micky said, but it was kind of strange. Rose brushed it off as being sick of sitting in the car. And he drove off.

-:Rose:-

They were sitting at Pinocchio's eating waiting for their Hawaiian pizza. Rose was talking about jobs.

"Do you think I should try the hospital? Josh said they had jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then? Dishing out chips and salad? I could do my HSC. I dunno. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. If I hadn't left school because of him; look where he ended up. What do you think?" she mused.  
>"So,where did you meet this Doctor?"<br>**"**I'm sorry, was I talking about me for a second?" Men, It always has to be about them.  
><strong>"<strong>Because I reckon it all started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that? "  
><strong>"<strong>No." Yep, He's totally jealous.  
>"Come on." He said with a tempting smile.<br>**"**Sort of." She admitted.

"What was he doing there?" His smile fading.  
><strong>"<strong>I'm not going on about him, Mickey, really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but... I don't think he's safe. He's dangerous."  
><strong>"<strong>But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, babe, sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, Honey, Sugar, babe, babe, babe, sugar, honey"  
><strong>"<strong>What are you doing that for?" That was weird, what was with him today?

Just then a waiter came and stood next to Micky.  
><strong>"<strong>Your champagne."  
>"We didn't order any champagne." He said to the waiter. "Where's the Doctor?"<br>The waiter then walked around and stood next to Rose**.** "Madam, your champagne."  
><strong>"<strong>it's not ours." She said, not looking up, staring intently at her boyfriend. "Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"  
>"I need to find out how much he knows, so where is he?"<br>**"**Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" Asked the waiter.

"Look, we didn't order any-" Micky started, but when he looked up he said, "Ah, there you are." Suddenly his hand was a flat chunk of something, she didn't even know what. The Doctor had his head in his hands and they were running out the back door where they were stranded with that silly wooden blue box.

"Use that thing of yours, Get us out!" She said over at a gate at the far end of the small yard, holding onto a padlock.

"Nah, tell ya what, why don't we just hop in here?" He asked.

"Don't be stupid! It's made of wood, it would be crushed in an instant!"

He didn't answer but grabbed a key out of his pocket, opened the door and walked in.

"No! Hurry up we have to- Gahh!" She yelled running into the box. Once inside she saw how big it really was.

"But, I just, it was just, Whaaa?" She stuttered.

"It's bigger on the inside, dimensionally transcendental." He said.

"Yeah, I can see that!" she said.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said a little to quickly.

"Bit of a shock isn't it?" He asked as she started crying.

"Micky, is, is he alive?"

"Oh, um, I didn't think about that."

"What you just forgot about him? And now your going to let him melt?"

"Let him wha-" He said turning around. "NO! No, no, no! I'll loose the signal! Rose Tyler, Prepare to fly!"

"Whaa, ahh." She screamed as the Tardis took off in its wobbly fashion knocking her off her feet.

"No! Just missed it." He said pouting just outside the door. As Rose walked out she could no longer hear the banging. She looked around and saw she was on the front steps of the Sydney Opera house.

"We've moved!" She said. And Indeed they had.

**Ok, so not finished yet... Well only one more chapter until THE END OF THE WORLD!**

**Yay! So hope you like it, now people have probably reviewed and everything but I haven't really checked and if they had it was to long ago and I don't remember so... Thanks anyone who did! :D**


	6. Rose: An Awful Lot Of Running

**Two in one night! Pretty much so I can make up for taking so long to write the last one :/**

They had moved, how had they moved? Now they were right in front of the Sydney opera house. The Doctor was ranting in anger.

"No! We were so close! So close!" He was freaking out. If his hair was long enough Rose swore he would be pulling it out. "Great! Now we're looking for a great big thing with many axes pointing right up into space! Where are we going to find something like that?" He was distraught. Rose however was looking behind him at the Opera house.

"Uhmm Doctor" She said looking pointedly at the house. He looked at her then turned around glancing at the house.

"What?" he asked completely missing the point. Rose continued looking at the building, the Doctor turned around once more and right back to Rose looking confused.

"What?" He questioned then looked at the opera house once more.

"Oh! Oh! Rose your fantastic!" He said running up the steps. Now if I were a Nestene Consciousness where would I hide?" He mused.

"A what?" Rose asked.

"Oh, That's what's controlling the plastic, through a great big transmitter which we know to be the opera house!"

"Well what about in the hall that's being renovated?"

"Rose Tyler! That's Fantastic!" He yelled barging up to the house and in through the doors.

-:Rose:-

"MICKY!" Rose screamed as they entered onto the stage and caught sight of Micky hiding behind a curtain.

"Rose that thing! It can talk!" The Doctor rolled his eyes. Rose however grabbed hold of Micky and pulled him in for a tight hug. Rose then saw a great big vat of moving plastic where the seats should have been.

"It's ok! Everything's going to be alright. Just let the Doctor talk."

"Yup!" The Doctor confirmed. "Now let's get started. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of Warp Shunt technology... so may I suggest with the greatest respect that you shunt off. " He said with a smug grin. He felt arms wrap around him and squirmed as the manikins that he hadn't noticed before take the anti- plastic out of his jacket. The Monster roared, it must have made sense to the doctor because he then said, "I wasn't gonna use it! It was just in case! Look, this planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learned how to walk but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you, on their behalf, please just go." He said somewhat desperately. Rose could see that all his reasoning wasn't going anywhere. She looked around the room and caught sight of a sash that hung from the ceiling. One that was used to pull the curtains up and down. She went over to its source not listening to what the Doctor was saying and made sure it was secure and would hold her weight. She then grabbed onto it and started mumbling to herself, building up her confidence.

"Alright, I've got no ATAR's, no job, no future... but I tell you what I have got, Saint Joeys School - Under Sevens Gymnastic Team - I got the Silver!" She said and with that she gripped the sash tighter and kicked off the wall swinging towards the Doctor kicking one of the manikins into the vat. The Doctor grabbed hold of the other and pulled it over his shoulder shoving it and the anti plastic into the vat. The Thing inside screamed and the room rumbled. It was time to leave.

"Quick out to the Tardis." The Doctor yelled. They all ran, jogged and stumbled out of the doors, down the stairs and into the Tardis.

"WAIT! I have to check if mums ok!" She screamed, as she ran into the Tardis. "Will it work?" She asked fearfully.

"yes! Yes, it will be fine!" He said and with that she pulled her phone out and called her mum.

After a few minutes she came back saying, "She's fine, worried because all the dummies throughout Sydney randomly started walking around but she'll be fine." She laughed as they landed. She walked out into the ally Micky stumbling trying to run past her.

"Don't trust him rose! He's an alien!" He said fitfully.

"An alien? That's bonkers!" She exclaimed. Then she thought about it, it didn't seem so farfetched when she looked at it in perspective. "Wait, are you an alien?"

"Yes." He said simply. "Is that alright?" He asked after she didn't respond.

"Yeah." She replied a little to quickly.

"My ship, she can travel anywhere in space... want to, maybe, go for an adventure?" He asked.

"Anywhere?" She asked amazed. "Nah, I better not, I've got to look after mum and this cute lil' thing." She said gesturing to Micky.

"Ok, well, I'll be going then.. If your sure." He said stepping back into his ship.

"Yeah, ok."

"Did I mention, that it travels in time too?" He asked stepping back out of the ship.

At this Rose's eyes lit up, she turned to Micky kissed him on the cheek and whispered "thanks."

"For what" he replied.

"Exactly." She smiled poking her tongue between her teeth and running into the Tardis. It the Disappeared leaving Micky alone in a strange ally. All alone.

**Well That's it! Just one question... Did anyone notice in "Stolen Earth" right at the start how the Doctor smiles when Donna asks if it's a good thing rose is coming back? Also sorry if there are spelling mistakes... did this late.. :)**

**Oh by the way I'm trying to name the chapters using chameleon circuit songs.. it will only work for 25 chapters but still its fun!**


	7. Where's The Kitchen?

**A/n Hey guys! Yes its been a while :) I'm not planning on doing any after this for a while because I haven't seen "The end of the world" recently but in a few weeks my box set of season 1-4 will get here and that's when I will do it so for now I will do like an in between adventure! How exciting! **

**I hope you guys like it! :D**

Rose awoke and spent a minute fumbling around for her alarm clock when she realise that she couldn't actually hear it. She sat up and realized that she was in the Tardis and there was someone knocking on the door. _That must be what woke me up,_ She thought. She got up and stumbled over to the door opening it for her guest.

"Hello Rose! Up and at 'em, It's time for an adventure!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Lemme ged dressed." She mumbled. It was way too early to be up for an adventure. "What time is it?" She asked a little more awake.

"Rose! Tardis, No time. But from earth, probably about 7:30." He said grinning.

"7 FREAKIN' THIRTY!" She yelled. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET ME UP AT SEVEN THIRTY?" She demanded.

"Well, Tardis, adventure, early start... y'know" he fumbled over his words.

"Gahh!" She huffed walking out and turning to the left, a few seconds later she stuck her head back through the door to where the Doctor was still standing motionless. She frowned, "Where's the kitchen?" she grumbled.

His face lightened, "From right here," He said pointing to where he was standing. "Left down the corridor, turn right, go past the wardrobe, third right and through the big purple doors."

"Purple?" She laughed. "Why purple?"

"Hey! I like Purple." He cried.

"Blue's Better." She grinned walking off. "I'll Have a little Breakfast and then we can get going, k?" She called back.

"Yeah, ok." He grinned.

**Ok, I know its like epicly short but as you read I want to watch the next episode first. So might be a while, but hopefully after maybe a few days there might be a new chapter but more likly it'll be sometime next week or if I'm horribly slow, the week after.**

**Well, its crap but still review.**


	8. End of the World: They're All Naked

**A/N Okay! So Doctor who is on TV! Going from the first series how freakin' epic! So I can write again. Yay! :D**

"So, where do you want to go, Rose Tyler? Anywhere in time and space." He asked as she wandered into the console room and stood next to him, her hands in her pockets.

"Umm, How about, Back? Say the year 1800?" She smiled.

"Sure!" He flicked some switches, turned some knobs and then said, "There we are, Step out those doors and you're in the year 1800." He grinned.

"For real?" She asked. "What, just like that." She said sceptically.

"Oh!" He said slightly annoyed, slightly amused. "How about we go further." He said again turning knobs and hitting buttons. "Outside those doors is the year 200AD, go on, have a look" He said in his thick British accent. "But let's live a little, let's go further!" he exclaimed. Flicking more switches and turning even more knobs then clutching onto the dash as the ship bumped and barrel rolled through time and space. "Right, here we are."He smiled smugly.

"Where are we?" She asked. Looking from the door back around to him. He gestured back to the door with his hand then folded them into his chest. She stepped toward the door, opened it and stepped out.

It was a bright sunny day; she turned right around on the spot trying to guess just where and when they were. The Doctor grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her around the other side of the Tardis. In front of her was a huge stadium with many people standing around or sitting on logs or boulders. The centre arena was sand with a thick rope in a circle around what must be the playing arena. Inside the arena were two men, wrestling, Naked.

"Rose Tyler this is the year 765 BC. Welcome to the very first Olympics!" He cried joyfully.

"Wait, the actual Olympics... Where the people are naked!"

"Yup!" He said oblivious to the look of horror on Rose's face. "Isn't this amazing, I haven't been here before! In my 900 years I have never been to the first Olympiad. Isn't that amazing?"

"Hang on? 900? Your 900 years old?"

"Something wrong with that?" he asked.

"No, it's just... 900?"

"Yup! Now let's go look at these naked men throwing discuses"

"Umm, Doctor..."

"Yes Rose?"

"I really don't want to watch naked men... that I don't know...doing anything... at this point."

"Oh... Right." He said with an embarrassed smile on his face. "Well then, another time maybe? Come on. Back into the Tardis." He said walking back around to the front. "In we hop, off to another time, Place or World."

She climbed back through the door and sat over on the jump seat. "So where do you want to go?" He asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"Oh, I dunno. Impress me" She smiled, only just stopping a giggle from coming out of her mouth at the look of sheer concentration on his face. She suddenly had to grab the sides of the seat as the Tardis did a barrel roll, tossing and turning. When it finally stopped, Rose's Pony tail had fallen out. She jumped up, pulling the rest of her hair out and skipped over to the door. "Well then! What's out here?"

"The end of the world!" He said dramatically.

"No, But really?" She said.

"Well, go have a look!" And she stepped out, into the unknown.

_**Bit of a cliffie, not like we don't know what happens. Although, with me writing it my crazy mind going haywire, you just never know... :D**_

_**Sorry for taking so long, I didn't know where I wanted it to go with the Greeks; all I knew was that I wanted something different, I just gave up. Thought I'd leave it in there for you though.**_

_**Lots of love, Silver-moonshine.**_


	9. End of the World: Miss Flat Face

**A/N**_** Ok, starting this early, but it probably will be a while coz I'm just slow :/ Enjoy it! Also I'm trying to make my stories/ the episodes alot smaller coz that last one was like "Look at me fish!" "Looks more like a whale to me!"So this one might be reaaaaaaaaaallly short :)**_

_Gahh! Who does she think she is? She isn't even human anymore. Anything human was lost when she decided she wanted to be flat. _Rose was over the aliens, there were so many and it was too soon for her. Even the woman who proclaimed she was human was probably more alien than any of them. In the end it was finally too much and she went back to the room they had been in as they watched the gravity barriers go offline while the sun started expanding. What she really wanted was a nice hot shower. Letting the water run over her body, cascading down her hair. She was thinking about just how wonderful that shower would be when the door wheezed and the Doctor walked in.

"Are you alright? What are you doing in here all on your own?" He asked sitting down next to her. She grasped his hand saying, "They're just, So weird. Don't get me wrong, I'm the weirdest person I know but this...This is so much weirder than what I'm used to. And that giant head? What's with that?"

"Oh that's the Face of Boe! He's probably the nicest outta the lot you know. It's said he's been around for millions of years! Now that's impossible!"

"It's just so different." She whispered. "I don't know how to act or what to do. All these people are loaded with lots of money and I'm just a lil' shop girl from Sydney. Living on an estate no less!"

"Rose! You are just as important -if not more- than all of those people in that room... Combined." He pulled her into a hug.

"How about you call your mum?" He asked pulling her phone out of her hoodie pocket.

"Really! That would be awesome!" She exclaimed. "But can you do it?" She asked sceptical.

"Of course I can do it!" He said turning it over and replacing the battery with something that concaved in on the sides.

"There you go! All fixed, now Jackie time!" He grinned. She accepted the phone he held out in the palm of his hand and scrolled through the contact list until she got to her mum and hit the call button.

"Hello?" Her mother answered.  
>"Mum?" Rose asked a smile playing on her lips as she walked down the steps peering out the window towards earth, as if she could see her mum talking in the phone.<br>"Oh, what is it? What's wrong? What have I done now? Oh, this red top's falling to bits. You should get your money back. Go on. There must be something, you never phone in the middle of the day." She rambled as Rose let out a giggle. "What's so funny?"  
>"Nothing." Rose smiled. "You all right, though?"<p>

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked a little concerned.

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday, all day. You got a hangover? Oh, I tell you what. Put a quid in that Lottery syndicate. I'll pay you back later."  
>"Yeah, er, I was just calling 'cos I might be late home."<br>"Is there something wrong?" Rose so wanted to tell her everything. Just to have someone to talk to. Instead she settled with;

"No. I'm fine. Top of the world." She replied hanging up amazed.  
>"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill!" He smirked.<br>"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead."  
>"Bundle of laughs, you are." The Doctor commented. "Now what's say we go show these people what were made of! Would you like to dance?" He said waggling his eyebrows.<p>

"Of course! Then I'm gonna have a chat to missus flat face."

"Don't start a fight. No running today." He smirked.

-:Rose:-

So the Doctor had been dancing with Rose when some tree had interrupted them. A Tree! And now he had gone off to check the engines or something with her... It! So she decided now as a good time to go talk to miss Trampoline over there. Just as she was walking up behind Cassandra she started talking.

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun." She exclaimed face lighting up. It was It was quite odd, trying to see emotions on a face without lines or cheeks.

"What happened to everyone else? The human race, where did it go?" Rose asked concerned. She didn't fully believe the Doctor.  
>"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky."<br>"So, you're not the last human."  
>"I am the last pure human. The others mingled." She frowned.<br>"Oh, they call themselves New humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Humanish, but you know what I call them? Mongrels."She scowled.  
>"Right. And you stayed behind." Rose asked trying to wrap her head around it.<br>"I kept myself pure."  
>" How many operations have you had?" She asked sceptical.<br>"Seven hundred and eight. Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached." She grinned excitedly. "Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out."  
>"I'd rather die." Rose almost yelled, disgusted.<br>" Honestly, it doesn't hurt." Cassandra said non chalantly  
>" No, I mean it. I would rather die. It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline."<br>"Oh, well. What do you know."  
>" I was born on that planet, and so was my mum, and so was my dad, and that makes me officially the last human being in this room, 'cos you're not human." She declared. "You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking." She threw a fake smile at Cassandra as she stormed off, Flicking her brown hair behind her.<p>

_**Wow! That took a while, and a lot of tweeking... but I'm really happy with it! Hope u guys like it too :) **_

_**Reviews are magic! The more reviews the faster I will post.**_


	10. End of the World: I Want Pizza

_**Yay! A new chapter!... :D Have fun. Sorry this took so amazingly long. But I'm back at school now so it'll probably take longer for chapters... :/**_

Rose was fuming as she walked back towards the observation deck. She walked round the corner narrowly missing running into the adherents of the repeated meme.

"Oops, sorry." She said turning around to go back the other way when the one at the front struck her across the head.

"Hey! Yoo carn dooo vaa..." She said falling to the floor.

-:Rose:-

"Help me! Open the Door! Lemme out! Doctor!" Rose was screaming at the top of her lungs as the sun filter was slowly lowered. "Help me!"

The Doctor came screeching round the corner. There was another sun filter decending somewhere around this corner. He found the door with a bright glow underneath it and called through the door, "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Doctor! Where the hell have you been! Get me out of here!"

"Oh, Of course its you!" He said as the sonic switched the sun filter.

"Sun filter rising, sun filter rising," said the computer. "Sun filter descending, sun filter descending." It said after a few seconds.

"DOCTOR! STOP MESSING AROUND!" Rose screamed.

"It wasn't me! The computers getting tricky." He called back as the sun filter moved so low rose had to go a step down and lay flat so she wasn't barbequed. The Doctor stuck his sonic into the now open panel next to the door.

"Don't go anywhere!" He said running off.

"Where am I gonna go? Ipswitch?"

-:Rose:-

At first the little metal spider walked slowly over to Cassandra and scanned her, then decided to go over to the Adherents of the repeated meme. The Doctor wasn't fooled. After he pulled apart the Meme's the little metal spider finally meandered over to Cassandra.

"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." She gave him a deadly look. "At arms!" She said as her moisturisers raised their spray guns.  
>"What are you going to do, moisturise me?"<br>"With acid." She replied. "Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face." She said.  
>"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?" He scoffed rolling his eyes.<br>"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous." She elaborated.  
>"Five billion years and it still comes down to money."<br>"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours." She argued.  
>"Arrest her, the infidel" Shouted the Moxx of Balhoon.<br>"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option."  
>"Earth Death in three minutes." Said the computer.<br>"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn."  
>"Then you'll burn with us." Threatened Jabe.<br>"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but I'm such a naughty thing." She smirked. "Spiders, activate." Explosions could be heard all over the platform.

"Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me." She giggled menacingly.  
>"Safety systems failing." The computer said.<br>"Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings."

-:Rose:-

Rose was back with the Doctor and Cassandra had just exploded and Rose was not happy about it. But she didn't want her journey to end so she kept quiet as they walked back to the observation deck where the Tardis had landed. Looking out toward the giant red sun Rose was overcome with sadness. The Doctor sensed it and led her into the Tardis.

-:Rose:-

"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time." He said walking through swarms of people, holding onto Roses hand  
>"What happened?" She asked. He knew what she was talking about and it brought a deep sadness forward in his mind.<br>"There was a war and we lost." He whispered.  
>"A war with who? What about your people?"<br>"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else."  
>"There's me." She said hopefully.<br>"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" He asked sadly. He really hoped she didn't.  
>"I don't know. I want." She said sniffing. "Oh, can you smell Pizza?" She asked.<br>"Yeah. Yeah." He laughed.  
>" I want pizza." She smiled.<br>"Me too." He chuckled again.  
>"Right then, before you get me back in that box, pizza it is, and you can pay."<br>He patted his pockets. "No money." He said.  
>"What sort of date are you? Come on then, tightwad, pizza's on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close." She said walking off.<p> 


	11. The Unquiet Dead: New Girl

_**Wow! I was so excited about the last chap I forgot to write a foot note... oops xD Well anyways... Enjoy 3**_

**Dapto, NSW 1969**

There were two men in a room. One was lighting an old gas lamp and the other was standing looking over a coffin surrounded by sunflowers. The older man lit the lamp and put out his wick, walking over to join the younger one with shoulder length hair.

"Sneed and company offer their sincerest condolences on this unfortunate evening Mr Redpath."

"Grandmamma had a good ending Mr Sneed. She was so bright, hence the sunflowers. I can't believe she's gone."

"Not Gone sir," Sneed replied. "Merely sleeping"

"May I have a moment?" The man called Redpath asked.

"Yes, of course." Replied Mr Sneed walking out of the room. Mr Redpath look down at his beloved Grandmother and closed his eyes fighting back tears. Suddenly his grandmother sat up reaching for his throat as Mr Redpath thrashed about trying to pull out of her vice like grip. Mr Sneed hearing the commotion opened the door. "Oh no." He said pausing at the door, then walking over to Mr Redpath and pulling his grandmothers hand away from him. He fell to the floor dead, as Mr Sneed grabbed the lid of her coffin and tried to force her back in. Calling loudly to his servant girl.

"Alaya! Get down here! We've got another one!"

Mr Redpaths Grandmother then force Mr Sneed back breaking the side of her coffin and sliding out. She the proceeded to walk through the house and right out the front door.

-:Rose:-

"Hold that one down!" The Doctor screamed as they sailed through the time vortex.

"I'm holding that one down!" Rose cried back.

"Well hold 'em both down! I promised you a time machine and that's what your gonna get!"

-:Rose:-

"You look Beautiful!" He said poking his head out from under the metal Tardis floor. Rose was wearing a light blue dress with an ice blue bow in her hair and the same coloured shawl around her shoulders.

"For a human." He quickly added. He didn't want her to know his feelings just yet.

"I thought I better be prepared." She said pulling up her skirt to show two bright pink sneakers. "So I put these on and it's not like anyone will see with how long this dress is." The Doctor threw his head back laughing.

"Nice Job Rose. I like it."

"What about you? Arent you gonna change?"

"I did!" He cried indignantly. "I changed my jumper!"

"Right," she said walking out the door.

"I got it right!" He exclaimed as he stepped out into the wintery air. "Earth, Melbourne, December 24th 1860."

-:Rose:-

The Doctor walked up to a man holding papers, paid him 20 cents and was given a newspaper.

"I got the flight a bit wrong," He said after looking at it.

"I don't care." Rose said.

"its not 1860, its 1869."

"I don't care" She said.

"And its not Melbourne."

"I don't care!"

"Its Dapto." She stopped walking.

"Right..."

-:Rose:-

"Oi! Leave her alone! She's just an old lady!" Rose said running up to the herst.

"Oh, Rose... um you wont know me yet but. Forgive Mr Sneed!" She said hastily as Sneed covered her mouth and nose with chlorophyll.

"Get in Alaya!" Cried Mr Sneed, and they drove off.

-:Rose:-

Rose woke up minutes later in an odd room. She sat up and shook her head, looking around. She saw a pale man sitting up and climbing out of a coffin.

"Ok... Your kidding right?" she asked as he kept moving towards her.

She moved over to the door, facing the pale man as the elderly woman from before smashed the side of her coffin out and started towards Rose. "In through here!" She heard a female voice on the other side of the door.

"Rose?" The Doctor called through the door.

"I'm in here!" She called as the pale man grabbed her pulling her towards him. The doctor smashed the door and pulled Rose back out from his bewildered grasp.

"I think I'll have this dance. You alright?" He directed to her.

"Yeah," She mumbled.

"Alright." He said tenderly. "Who are you! Where do you come from?" He asked the woman.

"We are dying! Help us, use the girl." They said pulling out of their hosts and into the gas lamps. He turned around to the servant girl.

"Took you long enough didn't it, you're normally quicker than this." She smiled.

"What? Who are you?"

"Oh, right, you said something like this would happen, I'm from your future.. well kind of... You asked me to be here so I am."

"Okay, right, so then why do they need you? Your just a human."

"Oi! So am I! And I'm not that bad." Demanded Rose.

"No, that's true, and I'm not human. I'm from lindinia 5. Slightly telepathic, make a mean aphrodisiac from my hair. Oh and I can play the Tuba." Said Alaya.

"Oh! I get it, slightly telepathic. But I'm telepathic! I could do it."

"Those ghosts sounded like children, maybe they want me because I'm more suitable to being a mother?"

"You can play the tuba?" He asked.

"Just got that did you?"

"No sorry, um that might work." He said just as he realized Charlie had left the room, Walking out to find him.

_**Sorry that took so long, back at school. Might take a little longer for chapters. Hope you like it!**_

_**Please Review 3**_


	12. The Unquiet Dead: From the Future

_**New Chapter! I like having Alaya! Adds some spice :3**_

"Doctor, no! You cant let her do this for you, she's not fighting you battles!" Rose cried in anger.

"Rose! You think I want to let her! I have to give her a chance." The Doctor replied.

"Whose her? The cats mother?"

"Shh!" Rose said not looking at her but holding her finger out to shush her. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Hardly!" The girl replied. "You know, cause it's not like I'm an alien from another planet am I Rose."

"But you're so young!"

"I'm plenty older than you." She shot back.

"Why wont you let the Doctor do it?" she pleaded.

"Because at the moment I'm much stronger than he is. He won't be able to hold the rift and you heard them its got to be me. Now let's get this going." She said walking towards the stairs. Rose reluctantly followed the Doctor as the moved down into the morgue. Alaya stepped under the arched and closed her eyes.

"Bridging the gap," She said as a blue alien came out fluttering above her head. "They're coming through, be ready." She said.

Just then the element above her head turned red. "We are through, we will plunder." It cried.

"But you said you were few!" The doctor cried desperately.

"A few million, and we need bodies, flesh, to be our host's. We will make the bodies if they cant be provided she said as Rose shouted to Mr Sneed, but it was too late the dead man had grabbed him by the head and snapped his neck.

"Alaya! You need to send them back! They're not few, they're hostile!" He called pulling Rose back behind and iron gate .

"Ok, Doctor. I trust you, I'll try." She said almost trance like but she squinted her eyes even harder trying to destroy the bridge. Dickens had long gone out of fear. "I cant destroy the bridge but I can trap them here." She said.

The Doctor was hardly listening to her as Rose was asking about how she could die.

"But I cant right? I mean I just cant, I was born years in the future! How can I die here?"

"Easy, Someone can be born in the future and die here. I'm sorry Rose I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, I wanted to come... It's not just dying, it turning into one of those. We'll go down fighting alright, together."

"yeah." He said pausing. "I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too." She said as they both grinned.

"Doctor! I almost have it, just a few seconds, I think you can come out, they should be leaving the hosts." Said Alaya, and she was right. They were. The Doctor opened the gate and rushed over to Alaya.

"Are you alright? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm strong. Just a second." She Squinted her eyes and the red fire beings disappeared. "I did it! I got them. I blocked them in the rift."

"good, let's get out of here." he said

-:Rose:-

"so, do I take you back to your time now, or what?" The Doctor asked Alaya. She shook her head saying.

"Nah, I've got my own ride."

"Thanks! It was great meeting you! I hope I'll see you again soon." Rose farewelled.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." She smiled and tapped something on her wrist disappearing from sight.

"So Rose Tyler, where do you want to go next?" The Doctor asked as he and Rose stepped into the Tardis.

_**Ohh, I liked that one. Next up we have an interlude... is that what you call them? Aww well. Please Review! 3**_


	13. Aliens in Canberra: About Alaya

_**Yay, new chapter :3 Excited! Oh gosh I'm so sorry how late this is! The next one will be up today as well. I cant believe how long this took.**_

"_So Rose Tyler, where do you want to go next?"_

"What about Alaya? What do you think of her?" Rose asked innocently sitting down on the jump seat.

"Its odd isn't it? I wonder when we meet her, when she meets us I mean."

"Do you think its soon?" She asked.

"I don't know, could be. I liked her." He said.

"Me two." She agreed. "Can we go see mum?"

"Sure, don't want to be gone too long, we'll go not long after you left." He said moving around the console, starting to move her through time and space. "Here we are, Powell estate Sydney."

She got up and walked to the door. Opening it and stepping out she asked,

"How long has it been?" He looked at his watch, just for show and replied,

"Oh, about 12 hours."

"12 hours," She giggled. "That's so cool." She said. "Ill be back soon ok?" She said walking off not waiting for his reply. He turned around looking at the Tardis. He saw a sign on the wall rustling in the breeze. Looking closer he saw a picture of Rose, and a missing persons hotline. He quickly turned around and sprinted off.

_**Yeah so just a short one, kind of turned into the start of "Aliens in London"... but oh well :) **_

_**My friend came up to me today, he knows nothing about Doctor who and he goes, I'm a Raxocoricofallapitorian Butterfly. **_

_**My friends are awesome :D**_


	14. Aliens in Canberra: Harriet Jones

_**Oh gosh! I'm sooo so sorry about taking FOREVERR! I really don't even have an excuse, except for writers block. I just didn't know how to put this episode. Also, I don't really know much about the history of the Aussie gov. Or the Parliament house. I really haven't got a clue if the walls are reinforced, so umm, let's just say they are, k?**_

_**Lol thanks! **_

_**Umm also, I post a lot of Doctor who stuff on my Tumblr, also a fair bit of David Tennent and quite a bit of Tom Hiddleston, but I'm gonna start posting previews of Chapters and updates about when they should be posted so just go here - Blkdsakjdfdafdhsgkf -**_

_**Also, enjoy :)**_

Rose put her key in the lock. Turning it she walked in calling to her mum, "Mum? I'm home! I was at Shireens." She kept walking into the living room when her mother came out of the kitchen and proceeded to drop the cup of tea she was holding running towards Rose saying, "It's you, Oh my gosh its really you!" pulling her into a desperate hug just as the Doctor burst through the door.

"It's not 12 hours. It's, err 12 months.." he said as Rose just stared at him trying to consol her mother when another figure walked out of the kitchen.

"Shame on you Doctor, Shame on you!" said Alaya frowning.

"What the heck are you doing here?" he accused. He realized that Rose had walked her mother into the kitchen to get her another cup of tea.

"I'm Rose's friend and when I found out what you did I had to come and help! You left that poor woman worried about her daughter for a whole year!"

"It wasn't my fault!" He yelled back, "It was only a few days for us!"

"You need to have a chat to that time machine of yours." She almost smirked.

"Yes I think I do." He said as they Rose arguing with her mother.

"Mum, I'm back now! You don't need to call the police."

"Well then tell me where you were!"

"I have mum! I told you, I was travelling."

"Travelling, what does that mean!" and they kept arguing until the police got there.

-:Rose:-

"Nope, there's already one spaceship in the middle of Sydney, I'm not putting another one in on top of it."

"Yeah, but yours just looks like a big blue box. No one's gonna notice it."

"You'd be surprised what people will notice when they're on red alert." Said Alaya.

"Well, we could always do what everyone else does..."

"Yeah, you two go ahead I have to go back home."

"Wait, what do people do?"

"They watch it on the telly."

-:Rose:-

"Mum! Mum, go inside! Mum! Go! Go-aagghh." The Tardis materialized in the ally with Rose, Micky and Jackie watching on.

"Well how'd he do that then?" She asked as it finished materializing.

"Guuhhehh" Rose gurgled out something unintelligent as she thought about the repercussions as the Doctor stepped out the door.

"Ohh." He said as he realized that all three were in the ally.

-:Rose:-

"This is pretty flash," said Rose as she and the Doctor were sat in a sleek black Holden. "If I knew this was what getting arrested was like would've done it much sooner." The Doctor looked over at her and exclaimed "Were not being arrested, we're being escorted!" He almost yelled triumphantly.

"Why are we being escorted?"

"Well as they were saying, collecting the worlds alien experts. I'm top of that list." He said as they pulled up at Sydney airport.

"So, where are we being escorted to then?" she questioned.

"Well, far as I can see, the troubles all happening at Parliament house, what with the Prime Minister not showing up and all."

"So, is that where the helicopters taking us?"

"I would assume so."

"Cool!"

-:Rose:-

A woman in her late 40's came up too Rose just as the Doctor was walking into the private room, with all the 'alien experts', telling the man that she would look after Rose. They started walking around when the woman asked if Rose could help, and broke into tears.

"Shh, its alright, its ok. What happened? What's your name?" she comforted the woman.

"Harriet J-Jones, Mp f-for F-Flydale North." She stuttered through her tears. "There was this-this thing! And it was-it was huge! I'll show you!" she said pulling Rose along with her into the Cabinet room and into the wardrobe in the corner showing her a skin suit of the Prime Ministers driver. On further inspection of another cupboard, found the dead body of the Prime Minister himself!

_**Hope you liek'd it, also I'm gonna be really greedy here and ask for reviews :P**_

_**P.s**_

_**Loki'd :D**_


End file.
